


[Podfic] show me where my armor ends (show me where my skin begins)

by ZoeBug



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Learning to Cope with Trauma, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Post-Crooked Kingdom, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied/referenced past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of kingsandqueensofthebarrel's "show me where my armor ends (show me where my skin begins)"-"You’re something I want, Wraith,” he says, his tone all business like. “And I don’t stop until I have what I want.”“That could have sounded romantic.”“It’s a fact.”She hums and squeezes his hand.





	[Podfic] show me where my armor ends (show me where my skin begins)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [show me where my armor ends (show me where my skin begins)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555428) by [kingsandqueensofthebarrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsandqueensofthebarrel/pseuds/kingsandqueensofthebarrel). 



> Bury me in the SOC universe.  
> Doing Kaz's low growly voice is so much fun but also hurts a little after a while, but I'm willing to suffer for my craft lmao.  
> Just let these two awkward duckling PTSD-suffering murder children heal and love each other without suffering, ok?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bgtqdday1eqfso2/%5BSOC%5D%20show%20me%20where%20my%20armor%20ends%20%28show%20me%20where%20my%20skin%20begins%29.mp3)

 **Length**  - 02:52:49

* * *

Intro Music credit: ["Guillotine" (Acoustic) by Jon Bellion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj_B1fcmdsA)

The illustration used with permission in the making of the cover art was done [by eileenbahar-arts can be found here](http://eileenbahar-arts.tumblr.com/post/162369467486/dirtyhands-and-the-wraith-process-video)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8555428)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
